Fate's Hero: the Dawn of Power
by TheSilverboar
Summary: After his third year at Hogwarts Harry spends his time reading a book he found on different magical artifacts. What he didn't realize was that the author was fate herself. This is how he became the Warrior of Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In this story it was one of Vernon Dursley's coworkers that insulted his parents before third year and he simply stunned them. PM me if you have any questions. **

_**Book**_

Fate's Hero: Dawn of Power

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry lay in his bed at number four privet drive thinking about his past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had started growing farther away from Ron and closer to Hermione as he took Runes and Arithmancy instead of the 'easy' courses of Divination and Care of Magical Creatures like Ron had. He had spent more of his time studying instead of playing chess and had spent more time arguing with Ron because of it. Right now he was reading a book on Magical Artifacts that he had bought from the bookstore in Hogsemede, the weird thing was that the bookshelf it was on was rotted, covered with cobwebs, and almost falling apart but the idea of Magical Artifacts seemed interesting so he bought it.

Turning to the first page he read:

_**A Magical Artifact is defined as a magical item of great importance to magic. It can be something someone has spent their life making to grant someone a power. It can be a power that person had and in death that power was transferred to anything the person had on them at the time. It could be something that absorbed a great deal of ambient energy that took a new form. An artifact itself can be anything from a watch to a piece of clothing or item in their pocket at the time of a person's death. It could be something as complex as a bug the magic will keep the bug alive until it is found. Magical artifacts can be found and not known to the person as they only can be activated by the person worthy of the gift.**_

He didn't get any farther as his Uncle choose that moment to open his door, "Boy," he snapped, "There's a crow in the kitchen. Get rid of it!" before leaving back to the living room. Sighing he placed a marker in his book and went down to the kitchen where he saw that there was indeed a crow flapping around. When it got close enough he used the carefully honed reflexes he had acquired from three years of being a seeker to grab it by its leg where it went limp before he threw it out the back door not noticing how it had stopped moving or even breathing since he touched it.

"Okay Uncle the crow is outside. Is there anything else?" he asked trying to not sound irritated.

"Go back to you room and stop bothering me!" his Uncle yelled and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he went back to his room only to hear his uncle lock the door behind him.

Picking up his book he went back to reading it. After the first chapter that discussed different theories, both proven and unproven, about how magical artifacts were made there was a chapter on known artifacts and who found them. The last entry however was one that said:

_**Artifact: Crow of the Morrigan**_

_**Powers contained: 1. Ability to shrink to being only an inch tall. 2. Grow black crows wings out of their backs.**_

_**History: The Crow of the Morrigan was a crow that feasted on two Celtic Wizards that had been executed for crimes against the crown three thousand years ago and had been left in cages to be eaten by crows. The first crow to feast absorbed their powers which have kept it alive for the past three thousand years.**_

_**Power Gained by: Harry James Potter**_

_**Date Acquired: June 22, 1994**_

Upon reading this Harry did what any sane person would do when reading that they had absorbed three thousand year old magic from a semi-immortal crow,… he fainted dead out.

When he woke up it was eleven o'clock at night and he saw that his uncle hadn't brought him any food to eat and the door was still locked. But remembering what he had read in the book he decided to try it out, if it worked great if not then oh well. Focusing hard he tried to will his body to shrink and after a moment he felt himself changing in size and his clothes suddenly feeling too big for him, or more so than normal, before he found himself buried in fabric. After a few minutes he managed to escape the crushing pile of cloth only to look down and found himself stark naked making a small yelp escape his mouth before he chuckled, "The book said I would shrink not my clothes." he reminded himself before he focused on his wings and made them grow out like he had shrunk himself before he flew out the cat flap and into the kitchen to steal some food and fly back.

This pattern continued for the next week as Harry continued to work on his different summer homework assignments until one day his Uncle came into the room, "Boy," he snapped, "Aunt Marge is coming tomorrow and you are going to be on your best behavior. Got it?" he snarled the last part almost daring him to retort as he had been frustrated by being unable to get a rise out of Harry all summer.

"Yes Uncle." he replied doing his utmost to keep all emotion out of his voice making said relative growl before storming off.

The next night he found himself serving his relatives as they continued to drink more and more, even Dudley managed to sneak some brandy, their tongues got looser and looser. "Don't worry yourself about how this one turned out Vernon," Aunt Marge said after her third glass "it's all to do with blood. Bad blood will out, it's the same way with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup.".

At these words Harry snapped, "Don't you talk about my mother that way you fat bastard. If there are _any_ examples of bad blood here it's you four, the baby killer whale, horse-faced bint, and the twin mustached walruses. My parents were martyrs, they died sacrificing themselves to protect me against a terrorist while all you four can do is gripe, bitch, and moan about people who will be worth more than you'll ever be.".

By the time he finished his rant the four Dursleys were shocked into silence and he thought he saw Marge swelling with rage before he realized that she actually was swelling… and swelling… and swelling until she resembled a giant, albeit ugly, balloon. Suddenly a bracelet she was wearing burst apart from the pressure and one of the diamonds on it struck him in the forehead before bouncing off. Quickly moving he went up to his room to pack up his possessions. When he got to his room however he found his magical artifact book opened up to the page where his power was listed only now there was a second entry next to it which read:

_**Artifact: Houdini's Diamond**_

_**Powers Contained: Ability to open portals from one location to another regardless of wards**_

_**History: Harry Houdini was never satisfied with his life as a simple performance magician so he used his ability to create portals which he used in his shows to break into muggle banks and vaults all over the world to gain more and more wealth. At the time of his death he was examining this diamond which absorbed his power.**_

_**Power acquired by: Harry James Potter**_

_**Date Acquired: June 30, 1994**_

When he read this he smirked before he threw the rest of his possessions in his trunk before he focused on creating a portal and opened one in an abandoned warehouse he knew to be close to the Leaky Cauldron.

After walking down to the magical inn he entered and walked up to Tom, "Hey Tom got any rooms available?".

"Of course Mr. Potter." the toothless bartender said with a smile handing him a room key.

After setting his possessions up in his room he walked down to go into Diagon Alley to get some shopping done. When he went to open the archway however he sneezed just before he could finish so instead of hitting the right brick he hit the one to the right but his hand sunk into it before he quickly pulled it back out in surprise. Looking at his hand as he held it out somewhat wondering what would happen now it started glowing emerald green, the same color as his eyes he idly noted, before it was released in a focused blast turning a nearby barrel to ash. Seeing this made him gulp, "Oh boy. Note to self, never point hand at face.".

After, correctly, opening the archway he decided to get some owl treats for Hedwig and get her a better cage as well as get some wand care items. Walking into Eyelops Owl Emporium he started perusing the shelves when he noticed a silver whistle which said 'owl summoning whistle' which he picked up and examine before he chuckled and put it back. Suddenly he heard a voice saying _"Somebody fill up my damn water dish already!"_ making his head snap around but he only saw a rather irritable looking owl. When he raised his eyebrow in confusion he heard the voice again saying _"What are you looking at weirdo?" _he heard the voice demand as the owl moved its beak.

Walking up he pointed his finger at the bird and asked somewhat shakily, "Was that you?".

"_Holy shit you can understand me!"_ the bird exclaimed in surprise before it got a calculating look, _"Then tell that idiot at the counter to fill up my water dish!"_.

"Who are you talking too sir?" the employee at the counter asked him worriedly probably thinking he was crazy.

"I just found out that I can apparently speak to birds and this foul mouthed feather duster wants you to refill his water dish." he told the acquiesced clerk.

"_I heard that!"_ he heard the bird snap behind him making him chuckle.

"Hey if I purchase an owl cage now can I pick it up later after I finish my other errands?" he asked the clerk as he gave the now appeased owl his water.

"Sure," the man shrugged, "you pick it up now and I'll hold it until you get back.".

Thanking the man he walked over to Olivanders and upon entering he saw a woman waving two pieces of a broken wand and a core about saying "Please Mr. Ollivander the core is intact so all you need to do is remake the shaft.".

"I'm sorry my dear but I have never used either that type of wood nor the core so I would be unable to help you." the old wand-maker said apologetically making the woman droop in disappointment and one of the wood pieces dropped out of her hand making the shaft roll along the ground before stopping at his feet. When he picked it up to hand to the woman he found his vision suddenly going blurry before she took the shaft and walked out. Taking off his glasses to wipe them he found his vision perfectly clear, he put the glasses on and off again a few more times but only confirmed what he thought, his sight had been corrected. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" the wand-maker asked after a moment.

"I was wondering if you had anything I could use to carry around my wand." he said smiling before he looked around the shop and noticed something off about a beam in the corner and suddenly his vision zoomed in and he saw seams. "Hey is that a compartment hidden in the beam?" he asked pointing.

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" he asked sounding genuinely confused before Harry walked up the spot and rubbed his hand along it making it glow and open up revealing a black box.

"That compartment," he replied making the old man roll his eyes in amusement.

"Well go on open it." Ollivander said excitedly, clearly wondering what was in the box. Slowly Harry opened the lid and saw two silvery-grey bracers but upon seeing them Ollivander gasped in awe. "The bracers of Thanatos." he said reverently as he ran his hands along them before handing them to Harry to hold. As soon as he touched them however he felt them heating up and molding and searing to his wrists. After the burning stopped Ollivander helped him up again before looking at him seriously, "Those bracers are ancient and powerful artifacts Mr. Potter, use them well." before he handed him a black leather wand holster from under the counter and the box the bracers were in, "That will be five galleons please.".

Harry quickly paid him before he picked up his cage and went back to his room at the Cauldron.

**AN: Next story on the updating cycle is "The Maker**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay just to let people know several of the book entries, both in this chapter and others, will have the same opening line or two if they involve what I am dubbing the "god-wizards" of ancient Greece so don't skip those entries entirely but you can skip the first sentence after the first time. Just wanted to help you out.**

_**Book**_

"_Bird Speech"_

"**Parsletongue"**

"_**Mixed bird and snake speech"**_

Fate's Hero: Dawn of Power

Chapter two

-Harry-

Getting into his room Harry quickly set down his purchases and opened up the artifact book and flipped to the last entry but, as he had suspected, he found four new ones reading:

_**Artifact: The Cornerstone**_

_**Powers Contained: Ability to focus magic into a beam of pure destructive energy **_

_**History: The entrance to the pocket area of Diagon Alley has been built and rebuilt many times since its first construction at the hands of Merlin. The archway has been destroyed often but one brick always survives and is reused. As such it has absorbed century's worth of ambient magic giving it the power it holds.**_

_**Power gained by: Harry James Potter**_

_**Date Acquired: June 30, 1994**_

_**Artifact: Athena's Whistle**_

_**Powers Contained: Ability to communicate with all species of birds.**_

_**History: In the times of ancient Greece, like many other countries before and after them, there were Witches and Wizards born with extraordinary power and enhanced through rituals that worked together to gain immortality, usually through a modified Sorcerer's Stone, and were considered gods by the non-magicals. One such witch was Pallas Athena who's symbol and companion was an owl. She wished to find a way to communicate with her beloved bird so she dedicated a full century to finding out the secrets of bird-speech. At the time when she gave up her immortality and passed away she had a simple whistle on her that absorbed her power.**_

_**Power gained by: Harry James Potter**_

_**Date Acquired: June 30, 1994**_

_**Artifact: Apollo's Laurel **_

_**Powers Contained: 1. Perfect vision. 2. Ability to zoom in vision to see small details and items far away.**_

_**History: In the times of ancient Greece, like many other countries before and after them, there were Witches and Wizards born with extraordinary power and enhanced through rituals that worked together to gain immortality, usually through a modified Sorcerer's Stone, and were considered gods by the non-magicals. One such Wizard was Phoebus Apollo who, like many of the god-wizards, had gone mad through is rituals to gain more power which he devoted to his eyes to aid his archery. At one point he believed that a laurel tree he found was a human girl transformed that he loved and he poured every ounce of his magic into the tree until he died, as he even sacrificed the power behind his immortality. That tree still stands to this day and a wand-maker in Greece made a single wand from one of its branches that still contained the magic of the mighty Archer. **_

_**Power gained by: Harry James Potter**_

_**Date Acquired: June 30, 1994**_

_**Warning: If the bearer of this power focuses and uses his eyes to magnify something then he will lose his peripheral vision and only see the one area leaving him or her vulnerable. **_

_**Artifact: Bracers of Thanatos**_

_**Powers Contained: Ability to reflect any spell back at its sender.**_

_**History: In the times of ancient Greece, like many other countries before and after them, there were Witches and Wizards born with extraordinary power and enhanced through rituals that worked together to gain immortality, usually through a modified Sorcerer's Stone, and were considered gods by the non-magicals. One such Wizard was Thanatos who was the lieutenant of a major god-wizard. Thanatos was considered the embodiment of Death even among wizards who knew of him. While he did not partake in enhancement rituals he did however create two bracers to aid him in battle. The bracers could reflect any spell shot at him back at the caster and were completely indestructible. After his death they were locked away and occasionally resurfaced to be used by a new master but have never bonded with another Wizard since Thanatos until now.**_

_**Power gained by: Harry James Potter**_

_**Date Acquired: June 30, 1994**_

_**Warning: The power of the Bracers is not infallible, the two bracers must be brought together in an x-pattern in front of the user to work and they have a limited amount of power useable at a time. The bearers always know instinctively of how much power they have left and each spell they reflect decreases that power, the more powerful the spell the more power it takes to reflect. The three unforgivable curses will completely drain the bracers and will leave them unusable for a full twenty four hours.**_

Shutting the book with a sigh he leaned back against the bed and looked at Hedwig, "I don't suppose you know why I keep getting weird powers do you?" he asked.

"_Of course I don't know silly human!"_ she said laughing, probably not knowing he could understand her. Her voice was mirthful and beautiful, sort of like a friend who was closer than a sister. _"But stop complaining! For once something good, besides me of course, comes into your life and you complain! Now go and bring me bacon!"_.

_"No for that silly human comment I will not get you bacon."_ he said laughing as she almost fell of her perch in shock.

_"You can understand me?" _she asked amazed and when he nodded she started flapping around the room at high speeds screeching out _"My Harry human can understand me! Take that to all you other silly owls following your weaker humans! My human can understand me!"_.

Shaking his head he held out an arm for her to land on and asked _"Hey would you like me to get you a friend to have at Hogwarts to talk to when I'm not around?"_ and when she nodded he walked back to the alley and into the Magical Menagerie. _"You see anyone who you like so far girl?"_ he asked as he saw Hedwig eyeing the other animals appraisingly.

"Umm sir who are you talking to?" the shop clerk asked nervously probably thinking he was crazy.

"I can talk to birds and snakes and was asking if my owl saw anyone in here she liked as I'm planning on getting her a friend." he replied happily as Hedwig flew off to do rounds.

"Can you tell me what the owls over here are saying?" the clerk asked curiously.

Nodding he walked over the birds and immediately a rather old looking one said _"Ah, a bird speaker, this is something I never expected to see. Now listen closely my boy, you are going to buy me and leave that silly over energetic menace you walked in with behind. I will tell you what is the best course of action from here on out. It is in your best interests to do_ so.".

Quickly the old Dumbledore like bird was cut off when Hedwig swooped in and started clawing at his head screeching _"How dare you order around my Harry human! Die silly Dumbledore bird! Die! And I am not overly energetic I am just happy! You hear me? Happy!"_ making him laugh while the clerk looked alarmed.

"Why is she…" the clerk began fearful before he was cut off.

"The old owl there tried telling me to abandon Hedwig and take him as well as to do whatever he said from now on. Hedwig didn't take too kindly to someone ordering me around or insulting her and is now trying to show him his mistakes." he told the man with a smile ignoring the screeches of pain and avian cries of _"DIE!"_.

"Yeah that one's been around for a while," the clerk said "its dad belonged to Dumbledore before he got his Phoenix and it seems to try to boss around the other owls.".

"I thought it sounded familiar." he mused before whistling and having Hedwig fly back to him and leave the bleeding and bedraggled owl shaking fearfully on a perch. _"Well is there anyone who you think would be a good addition to our little family?"_ he asked and she nodded and flapped over to the snake tanks. She stopped in front of a tank containing, according to the label on the tank, a black magical cobra. "What can you tell me about this snake?" he asked to store keep who had followed them.

"Well that there is a male black magical cobra and is in its adolescent stage much like your owl **(AN: I'm going to make magical animals mature and age differently than normal in case you are confused)**. It has bitten everyone who has tried to buy it though. As for magical abilities its venom gets stronger the more magic it has, in the wild it would absorb ambient magic or eat magical creatures but if it bonds with someone it gains magic proportional to the core of their new master." the clerk said eyeing the snake nervously.

"**Hello, do you have a name?"** he asked the snake who nodded happily at him.

"**I am Erebus. The feathered white one said you would take me with you Master, is this true?"** the newly named Erebus asked hopefully.

Rolling his eyes he replied **"If you wish to come with us and join our family Erebus then you can… and don't call me Master, it's annoying."**.

Smirking, if a snake can smirk, Erebus said **"You got it Boss Man."** Making him slap a palm to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" the clerk asked worried.

In reply he said "This cheeky little bugger is a smart ass. I told him not to call me Master so he has taken it upon himself to call me 'Boss Man'." which got a laugh from the clerk.

"You taking him with you?" the clerk asked still chuckling to which he nodded.

A few minutes later he was with his two animals in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, _"Hey Hedwig I'm going to use one of my powers to go to a beach for a while. Will you guys be good on your own?"_ he asked.

"_Of course we'll be fine, you're leaving me in charge after all!" _Hedwig said somewhat indignant.

"**How come you're in charge?"** Erebus demanded upset as he glared at Hedwig.

"_Two reasons scaly one,"_ Hedwig chirped happily _"one is that I have been here longer and two is that Harry likes me best."_.

This started a round of arguments between the two until he got tired of it and yelled _**"ENOUGH!"**_ making them quite instantly _**"Now neither of you is in charge because there won't be an problems to fix. I will be gone for a few hours. I will leave a sing on the door saying 'do not enter', if someone ignores it chase them out or subdue them but don't kill unless they try to harm you, yes that means you Erebus… no biting."**_. Shaking his head he walked out only then realizing that he had used both Parsletongue and Bird Speech at the same time, it felt strange though so he was glad that his two animal friends could understand each other's languages so he wouldn't need to use it often.

After placing the do not disturb sign on the door he changed into a pair of swim trunks. Thinking for a minute and decided to try a portal right where he was standing that immediately sent him out to a beach where he landed in the water with a splash. "Well at least it's more subtle than a giant glowing portal handing in mid-air." he mused to himself as he dove into the water and began swimming. As he swam he eventually saw a strange shell at the bottom so, taking a big breath of air first, he swam down and picked it up. Feeling the rush of magic course through him he gasped in shock and realized that he was breathing, he was underwater and he was breathing. Shaking his head at the finding of another artifact he kept swimming for a few hours before getting hungry so he swam up to dry off and leave.

Upon surfacing he blushed furiously as there was a naked girl tanning there, "H-how did you get through are wards." she stammered shocked as he averted his eyes.

Confused he asked "Is this a private beach?".

Nodding the girl said "This beach belongs to my family and we have wards up so only family members or guests can get in here."

Harry shrugged "Must be my teleportation method then, it gets through any wards. I'll leave then, sorry for bothering you.".

Standing up she slipped on a swimsuit and said "I'll walk you past the wards so you know the boundary." and began walking. After about ten minutes she stopped and said "We just crossed the ward lines so if you do come back here is the point where my family's property ends.".

Before he could reply a voice yelled out from behind him "Petrificus Totalus!" hitting the girl with a body bind before he shot off an Incarcerous at him. "Thanks for that kid," a large man said walking out from behind a tree "I've been waiting for one of those whores to leave their property so I could catch them.". Angry he glared at the man and focused on the power he gained from the cornerstone willing it to destroy the ropes as they turned to ash. Surprised the man yelled out "Stupefy!" but he ducked it and sent another beam from his hands. "That's it brat," he growled "Avada Kedavera!".

As it shot towards him time seemed to slow, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the girl's eyes widen with fear as the green curse sped towards him but he simply brought his bracers together making the curse hit and dissipate around him leaving the man slack jawed before he ran forward and punched him with his fist coated in the energy from the cornerstone. Unfortonately as the man died he sent out a piercing curse hitting him in the leg making him drop to his knees from the pain of the gash. Waving his wand he undid the girl's body bind before panting.

Running towards him she cried out "Are you alright?" to which he raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'really?' making her blush before she asked "Who are you anyway?".

Harry lifted his bangs "Answer your question?".

She gasped "I'm Gabrielle Delacour and you are going to come meet my family.". As he tried to stand his injured leg buckled under him causing him to fall down "Now how are we going to get back?" Gabrielle asked concerned.

Shaking his head he said "I have something that would work but it's not going to be easy." And with that he grew out his wings and picked the stunned little Gabrielle up before flying back towards where he met her and he assumed her house was.


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
